Degeneration
by redgriffin22
Summary: Harry, Claire and Leon are reunited after seven years. Since Raccoon city. Full Summary inside. Don't own Harry Potter or Resident Evil. Rated M to be safe. Set during Degeneration and OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Harry was of the rare Raccoon City survivor with Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy. He was eight years old at the time. He had a troubledeven since and now seven years later they are reunited but it is the same as before. Can he be strong enough to help his friends?

Chapter 1(revised)

Harry sat in the airport waiting to go home which he was not happy about. His thoughts were broken when he heard a little girl taking to him.

"Look at the bad man in TV." said the young girl. She looked no older then ten.

"You'll have to forgive my niece" said someone behind. He turned to see who it was. It was an old looking Indian woman with her niece.

"That's okay" said Harry "Waiting for someone?"

"Yes" said the woman "There she is"

He was surprised to see a familiar face that he had not seen in seven years.

"Claire?" asked Harry

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked Claire

"I was about to ask you, I going home, not to happy about it but oh well. Is Leon here?"

"No I haven't seen him since Raccoon City" said Claire

"Jeez I'm still having nightmare about that place." said Harry "That was seven years ago too."

"You two know each other?" asked the woman

"Yes we do" answered Harry

"Aunt, I'm tried" said the young girl with her aunt.

"Yes I'll get the car, will you two mind watching her for me?"

"No not all" said Claire "Lets introduce ourselves, I'm Claire Redfield you can call me Claire"

"I'm Rani" said the young girl

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry

They sat down to watch a news report of Senator Ron Davis. Harry hated the guy very much. A guy with glasses sitting near made a comment which got their attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" began the man but Claire stopped him

"That's okay we can relate" said Claire gesturing to Harry and herself

"It looks like the mental places let the patients out early today"

"That is an understatement, looks like new air dome seems to be not the only thing Senator Davis brought with him, it looks like the wakko club is here"

"If you excuse me, I've grown tired of waiting. Good day ladies, gentleman" said the man waving to all three of them

"look over there" said the young girl

They both looked over to see a man in a zombie mask walking towards a fat, short pissed Senator Davis. Claire walked over and yanked the mask off.

"That is far enough" said Claire

"Are you with this man?" asked the officer

"No she's with me" said Harry quickly appearing beside Claire coming to her defense.

"I'll take you both in for questioning" said the officer

But another man walked towards them so the officer went to arrest him but was bitten by the man.

"He must be infected" said Harry "He must have the T-virus"

"This can't be happening" said Claire

"Well it is and please tell me you're armed?" asked Harry. Claire shook her head. "Great we'll screwed big time"

"Lets find a place to hide" said Claire looking around. "Where's Rani?"

"I have no idea" said Harry. He and Claire looked around the place to find people running but no sign of the little girl.

Claire caught sight of the girl and ran for her before getting stopped by the senator who Harry kicked right in the face and motioned Claire to get the girl People running eveywhere with these creatures attacking them left and right. Harry turned to see an airplane heading right at the airport. It sent Harry, Claire and the Sentor flying. One of the infectees went for Harry. He drew his wand and shouted "Stupefy". The spell hit it in the face but it got up and continued to go towards him. He started running and escaped the thing and found Claire. She had found Rani and they went to the VIP lounge to hide. They were forced to take the injured senator with them. Harry was not happy about it but they had bigger problems to deal with.

"Why did you kick me brat?" asked Davis

"I have my reasons" said Harry "Let's just wait for reinforcements"

"Who will they send?" asked Davis

"I don't know" said Claire

_**Tell me what you think of the revised chapter. Like it? Hate it? Please Review. Sorry if it still starts out bad.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the attack, the airport was closed and people were sent to be examined to make should that they weren't infected. A cop named Greg Glen walked in a tent to hear his partner Angela Miller arguing with their chief about why they could not send in a rescue mission.

"Damn it" muttered Angela

"Boss wouldn't go for it" asked Greg

"I don't understand"

"Do you think the new WilPharma drug has anything to do with this?"

"I don't see how a drug can cause a creep-ass plague to occur" said Angela

"Why do you think the guys at the top are up too?" asked Greg

"If I knew that I would have more clout, but I heard they're sending a special agent to handle the situation. Why don't you ask him when he gets here?"

"Ask all you like, I don't think there anything to discuss about it" said somebody behind them. They turned to see a man standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Greg

"Leon S. Kennedy"

"_Then_ you're him?" asked Angela. Leon nodded. They went over to the computer.

"This is one of the 911 calls made" said Angela

"_How many are still alive?" _asked the Operator

"Five including me, one wounded the senator. Hurry and send help before those things get us. We're in the VIP lounge." Said the survivor

"For what the survivor said, they're in the VIP lounge. But they've locked the main entrance and the side entrances. The best bet is to fly onto the room and get in that way. The team should consist of"

"I'll take you two and no one else" said Leon

"What, why?" asked Angela

"I don't want to risk the number of infecees. You don't want to shoot your friends, do you?" said Leon leaving

"Who does he think he is?"

"He's the special agent assign to this, let's see what he can do" said Angela

**_Sorry for taking so long. A virus attacked my computer. So tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? I hope this story is getting better._**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL

Chapter 3

The helicopter left for the airport with Leon, Angela and Greg inside. The helicopter began to circle the airport, Leon explained to Angela and Greg about the infected people in the airport.

"These people will attack anyone without expectation. Those who are bitten also become infected and attack other people too. The only way to kill them is to destroy the infectees' brain."

"Destroy their brains?" asked Angela

"Shoot them in the head" answered Leon. Greg and Angela looked at each with uncertainly.

"We're here" said Leon. They used a cord to jump out of copter. They landed on the roof of the airport and went for the door.

Leon led them inside without any problem. As they entered a room, Angela found a guy lying on the ground; she went over to help him. She suddenly felt someone grabbed and yank the man under her. He was then shot in the head; she turned to see Leon standing there. As she turned, she could see that they were surrounded. Greg appeared and opened fired on them as Angela shot one woman in the leg. They managed to get out of the room but the window broke and the woman jumped out and attacked Greg. He was unable to do anything but Leon shot her in the head.

"What the hell? I shot her point blank. There was no way could have missed." Said _Greg_

"I told you to shoot them in the head, otherwise you waste time and ammo and that can prove fatal. Let's get going."

In the VIP lounge sat Harry and Claire with the rest of survivors waiting for help to arrive, but so far none had shown. Claire was taking care of Rani which reminded Harry of when he first met Claire and Leon.

Flashback

_Eight-year old harry ran for his life as this strange thing was chasing after him, he tripped on the ground and the creature was almost on him when a gunshot rang out and the thing fell to the ground dead. He looked up to see two people standing in front of him. _

"_Are you ok?" asked the woman "I'm Claire Redfield"_

"_I'm fine" said Harry "I'm Harry Potter, my aunt and uncle left me here"_

"_That's awful" said Claire "This is Leon" Pointed to the man beside her._

"_Can I stay with you?" asked Harry_

"_Yes you can Harry" said Claire "But let's get moving"_

_end of flashback_

A scream sent him back to reality.

"What was that?" asked Rani

"Somebody who is not infected, we have to help" said Claire

"No don't go, father said he was going to help my mother but he never came back neither did she" said Rani

"Don't worry, we'll be back" said Harry

"We?" asked Claire

"I'm going with you" said Harry "Do you have anything we use as weapons?"

Harry and Claire left the room using an umbrella. He never felt stupid in his life. As they turned a corner a light flashed on thier faces and someone said "Get down"

They dropped to the ground to hear gunshots. Harry looked over his shoulder to see couple of those creatures on the ground with bullets in their heads. Harry looked up to see another familiar face.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" asked Claire

"I was about to ask you that same thing" said Leon "Who's the kid?"

"I'm suprised that you don't remember" said Harry showing him his scar.

"Harry?" said Leon "Wow you have change over time."

"Yes, I know but we can talk about this later, we have to get back to the others"

_**So now you know how they met. Tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL

Chapter 4

Harry and Claire led them back to where the others were hiding. Rani jumped at the sight of Claire when she came back. Senator Davis just scoffed at what he saw.

"This is it?" he asked Leon

"Yes" Leon answered looked at the survivors

"I hope you have some kind of plan?"

"We ran across the lobby" said Leon

"Are you crazy? With those things out there?" said Senator

"They're not that fast" said Claire

"Yeah so we can run past them easily" said Harry

"Oh, since when the brat and NGO member became experts on the matter"

"They are two of the rare Raccoon city survivors, they know this kind of hellish nightmare than anyone else" said Leon

Raccoon City isn't that?" began Greg but Angela cut him off. She looked at the kid in front of them. Harry looked no older than fifth teen-sixteen years old. So he would had been eight at the time of the Raccoon City Incident which meant he was scarred from the event. She still didn't trust him.

"Let's go" said Harry "The sooner we're out of here, the better"

They left the room to the lobby where they were greeted by a zombie. Leon shot it in the head. Harry was behind Leon but had no weapons expect his wand. More showed up, one of them was the guard that was attacked earlier. Angela shot him in the head giving them time to get away.

"Thanks" said Claire

Harry turned to see how they were doing. He saw a zombie behind Greg but before he could do anything about it, Greg was bit.

"He's been bitten" said Senator Davis

"Go on without me" said Greg

"Are you sure?" asked Leon. Greg waved his hand to tell them to go.

"No Greg" cried Angela but Leon led them away.

They came to main part of the airport but there were still many of those creatures to fight. Harry sighed as he decided to try his Patronus against them. But Leon and Angela opened fired on them giving them a chance to escape.

He went to put his wand away when Davis pushed him down to floor and took Rani with him. The wand landing couple feet near them. Few of the zombies headed right for them. Claire jumped down to help them. Harry managed to grab his wand just before they could get to them.

"Expecto Patronum" said Harry pointing his wand at them. His wand sent a bright light which hit them and destroyed them. Claire shot the others with a gun that Leon had thrown her.

"You're okay" asked Harry

"Yeah, what was that?" asked Claire

"It's kind of a long story" said Harry

Harry helped them back to where Leon and Angela waited. Claire handed back Leon his gun before they headed for the main entrance. Angela looked back once to see Greg was now one of the creatures. They got out without any other problems which surprised Harry. He ignored a comment made by the Senator but Claire didn't because she went up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Bastard, that little girl is going to have nightmares for the rest of her life" said Claire

Harry sighed as he went in to a tent to hopefully get some peace for one.

_**Sorry for the wait. Computer trouble at home, have to use the computers at the Library. Please review. Tell me what you think like it? Hate it?**_


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL.

Chapter 5

Harry watched as Willpharma trucks entered the airport parking lot. Claire, Leon and Angela were auguring with Davis and Frederic Downing about the vaccine which was what was in the trucks. Harry joined in time to heard Davis make a smart remark to Claire who left to go into her tent. His remark caused Harry to kick the Senator in the gut.

"Jerk" said Harry before going to Claire's tent.

"Harry it's our fault" began Claire before Harry cut her off

"Is that what the bastard said to you?" asked harry

"yes but-"

"Listen it can't be us for you didn't have the virus, I would never do that and Leon didn't show up until after the place was infected so it wasn't him. I think that it was senator Davis"

"Strong accusation, Harry" said Leon who had entered the tent.

"I know but all the evidence points to him" said Harry "This is just like Raccoon city"

"It is and that was not a fun experience" said Claire

"Try being eight years old" said Harry "You'll never forget it"

_Flashback_

_Harry hid behind Claire's leg as they walked through the city, no one was around and he was scared. He heard a moan and someone who looked wounded was heading right at them. Claire raised her gun and shot the person in the chest. It turned out that almost everyone was turned in a mindless creature and a single bite could infect someone else. _

"_You okay Harry?" asked Claire acting like a mother to the kid_

"_Yes, Claire" said Harry looking around "There are more of these things" _

_He pointed in the distance, they looked to see that he was right. Leon lead them to where he thought they would be safe. Harry had a bad feeling about that. As they entered the room they found more bodies in the room. Harry screamed as two of them got up and tried to attack them but they were shot to the ground but they got up._

"_How are these things still alive?" asked Leon_

"_Try shooting them in the head" Harry said to Claire. She looked at him for a moment before shooting one of them in the head and they fell to the ground. It didn't get up_

"_How did you know that?" asked Leon_

"_I guessed" said Harry "I guess I'm right"_

"_That is great but we to find a way out of here" said Leon. They turned and left the building as more of those creature, they ran down an alley and in another building to hide._

_End of Flashback _

"The people who created the virus are the monster." said harry

"And I going to make sure that the virus is scrubbed from the earth" said Leon backing up Harry. "You chose a path that your brother or I could found, you too Harry since you're a kid."

"I have to asked you something" said Claire looking at Harry

"What?"

"What was that bright light that appeared out that stick that you had in your hand in the airport" asked Claire

"Well, um...I am wizard, that means I can use magic and the reason I didn't use any in Raccoon city is because I didn't find this out until I was eleven."

"So why did you use it earlier?" asked Claire

"I an not allowed to use magic in front of muggles" said Harry

"Muggles?" asked Leon

"Non magic people like you two" said Harry "What you saw Claire was my patronus which can apparently kill the zombies."

"This could help" said Claire

"No really, I need to keep happy thoughts with me for it working"

"What about-"

"That was a adrenaline rush of magic" said Harry. "I believe that was what is was"

An explosion caught their attention and they left the tent to see that the trucks were on fire and the vaccine was destroyed. Angela joined them to watch the blaze. Frederic was standing there in shock at what happened.

"Is there any vaccine left?" asked Leon

"All we had was what had had from the company and most of it is gone." said Downing

"Where's the manufacturing data?" asked Leon

"You think they're after the data?" asked Downing

"Have they made any demands?" Davis asked Leon who remained silent. "If you don't want to talk I'll take it up to government"

"The truth" said Leon

"The truth?" asked Davis

"They demand the truth and the plan to exposed every in the U.S government the was involved in making the virus"

"Was the government involved?" asked Angela

"All the proof went up in smoke with Raccoon city" said Leon

"The truth didn't disappear, there was none to begin with" said Davis

"Bullshit, there was proof and you know it" said harry causing everyone to stare at him. "Senator asshole here covered up the main story of Raccoon and I have no doubt he'll to make a cover story for this incident too."

"Listen kid, you don't know who you're talking to."

"Yes a moron with no idea what he is up against" said Harry drawing his wand.

"What you going to do poke me to stick?" asked Davis

"No but this," said Harry who said something in Latin, next thing they knew Senator Davis had huge welts on his face as he screamed in pain. "Don't mess with my friends or me again or it will be worse. You don't want to meet the Bat-Bogey curse"

"Do you have anyway to ID the terrorists?" asked Downing

"I think I have one of the name of one of them." said Claire. "Just after the first few infected people appeared I saw a man, his name was Curtis Miller"

"I know him, he is one of those bleeding hearts" that was all came out of the senator's mouth before harry put a silencing spell on him.

"Thanks for that" said Leon

"No problem." said Harry "Should have done that sooner"

"It can't be" said Angela getting all of their attention. She looked at them and said "Curtis Miller is my older brother"


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL.

Chapter 6

"You serious?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Angela nodding. Davis jumped up and down like he just caught the most wanted criminal in the world.

"Stupefy" said Harry pointing his wand at the senator who fell to the ground not moving.

"Is he dead?" asked Claire

"No, he's just stunned, leave him there, if you two don't wanted to end up like him." he said pointing the wand at two aids who backed off. He looked to find Angela and Leon were gone.

* * *

Angela went to the van where she loaded herself with couple of guns. She sighed before closing the door to reveal Leon standing there. He looked at the weapons she had.

"A lot of hardware just to go visit your brother" said Leon. "Lets go"

* * *

"Claire, have you seen Leon?" asked Harry

"No, where is he?" said Claire.

Harry signaled her that Downing was leaving and that they had to follow him. She nodded once as she walked up to him as he entered his car. Harry had a bad feeling about what might next to them. Claire managed to talk him into taking them to the research ferocity for tea when they got there Harry's mind went wild because the place was huge. But something was off when he said saw that he couldn't use his card to enter the building.

"has that happen before?" asked Claire

"No" said Downing, the way he said it instantly had Harry on alert.

'Careful on what you say, Claire. He could be dangerous.' thought Harry

* * *

Angela and Leon drove down the road leading to Curtis' house. Angela noticed smoke in the distance near his house. She looked worried from what Leon saw.

"This is the way to Curtis' house." said Angela.

They drove up to find the house was on fire. She fell to the ground and began crying because she was sure that he was in the house and now he was dead. Leon just stared at the building with a blank stare. (Show some emotion Leon!)

* * *

Harry looked both ways as they exited the car because his scar began to burn. He had a feeling that Downing was working with the death eaters which was not good. He wanted to warn Claire but she was talking to Downing, he was talking about what the building did. It started to bore Harry to death as he walked with them to his office. They entered the office which was a normal side office. Claire stared out the window, he joined her and the view that he had was incredible.

"It's beautiful" said Claire

"Yeah, it is" said Harry but then he saw someone enter the room and he was carrying a case. Harry got a bad feeling about it but a comment from Claire got his attention. He looked at the screen of the computer to what looked like little spots.

"What's that?" asked Harry

"The G-virus" said Downing

* * *

Leon listened to Angela talk about her brother, like he lost his family in the Raccoon city disaster seven years ago. She recited the words he brother once told her.

"If you can't save one life, you'll never save any" Angela suddenly looked up him. "That kid in the airport, he knows something, doesn't he?" asked Angela

"First of all his name is Harry, and second if you'll talking about the airport or the Raccoon city disaster no" said Leon "Why are you suspicious of Harry"

"He has some type of power that he used on the senator" said Angela "I don't trust him"

"I trust him, and so does Claire" said Leon. His cell phone went off, he looked at the number. It was Claire. She informed him that Downing had both the T-virus and the G-virus.

"Is Harry with you?" asked Leon

"Yes" answered Claire "why?"

"I'll explain later" said Leon suddenly he heard harry asked Claire something. He was surprised to hear harry speak on the phone.

"Leon can I talk to Angela?" asked harry "Like right now"

"Sure" said Leon, he turned to Angela. "Harry wants to talk to you"

Angela just glared at him for a second before taking the phone from Leon.

"Hello"

"Angela can you describe Curtis for me quickly?" asked Harry. The question took her by surprised but she described Curtis to him. After a few seconds she heard heard him tell Claire something but the line was disconnected after she heard a loud bang.

"Line went dead" said Angela handing him back the phone.

* * *

Harry groaned as he tried to get up after the explosion sent him and Claire backwards, but a glass shard in his arm prevented him from getting up. He looked over to Claire, she had a glass shard in her leg which meant both would be in serious trouble if anyone or anything showed up and wanted to fight them or eat them. After he got the shard out of his arm, he went over to help Claire, she groaned as he lifted her from the floor. He found a post that was long enough and thick enough to hold her weight.

"What happened?" asked Claire

"We got caught in a freaking explosion" said Harry "Besides you leg is anything broken or injury?"

"No, you?"

"Well expect the arm I'm fine" said Harry "We need to get out of here"

They left the room and traveled down a hallway but it was a dead end so they had to turn around and head back. Harry heard a noise and drew his wand and pointed at the sound which was Leon who appeared around a corner, gun ready to shoot at anything that moved.

"Leon" said Harry happily

"What happened to you two?" asked Leon

"Explosion, listen Curtis is here. I don't know where he is now. I saw him, that is why I asked Angela to give me a description of him."

"That is not good, do you know if he has the G-virus?"

"No before we could do anything, the bomb went off" said Harry "I'll help Claire get outside, then I'll come back to help you"

"Let's get going"

They reached an elevator that would lead them outside but when they went down they were greeted by zombies. Leon killed them before anything could happen. He handed Claire a gun and they exited the elevator.

"Claire and Harry be careful and try not to get yourselves killed." said Leon

"I promise" said Claire winking at him

They travel down the hallway only to encounter more zombies. Claire shot and killed most of them with help from Harry's magic. After they were outside, Harry turned around and started back for the building.

"Where are going?" asked Claire

"To back up Leon" said Harry

"Be careful"

"I will" and with a Leon like smile he ran off to help their friends.

_**Please review. Tell me what you think... Like it? Hate it? and I have posted a poll that I would like you to check out. Please vote and don't worry I've all ready got the squeal to this story started. **_


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL

Chapter 7

Angela entered the garden which looked horrible, that was because of the bomb that nearly killed Claire and Harry. She looked around to see a case open, she went over to it. It had a tube and needle in it. Angela heard a moan turning around to see her brother.

"Curtis" shouted Angela running

"It is too late to help" said Curtis. Angel looked down at the tube and realized that he had used it on himself. Armed soldiers entered the room Angela looked at them with concerned that they will hurt her brother. "In a few moments I will reveal the in truth in my own way and you're be the very first witnesses."

She just watched the transformation took place. She heard someone say 'holy crap' and turned to see Harry standing there with Leon beside him. The soldiers opened fired on the newly mutated Curtis only to see that the bullets didn't work. The monster started killing them one by one without mercy for any of them. One of them tried firing a missile launcher but was killed right in front of harry.

Harry hid from the monster that once was human, he knew that even his magic had no power against this thing. He watched as the soldiers near him was crushed eight in front of his eyes. Likely for him, Curtis didn't noticed him in the corner because he had turned to Angela. It's massive one on the shoulder which creep Harry out, blinked at her once, but the eye was stabbed by Leon.

"It wants you because of you blood connection" said Leon "It see you as a breeding tool. That thing is not your brother, Curtis is dead"

"Okay Leon that is one most disturbing things I have ever heard" said Harry

"Harry detract that thing while we get the others-"

Their conversation was cut short due to the fact that Curtis was heading right for them and wanted to kill Harry and Leon but wanted keep Angela alive. Harry proved the detraction so Leon and Angela could get the surviving soldiers to safety. Harry ran as fast as he could with Curtis hot on his tail.

'Note to self kick Leon somewhere if you survive this' thought Harry

He dodged a swing by Curtis and tried using a spell which didn't work and just pissed Curtis off big time. He charged harry who began running at full speed again but Curtis was just as fast, Harry made a leap of faith into water. He surface briefly to see Leon firing the missile launcher before he went under again. He looked up to see Leon and Angela join him as the area above went up in flames. Leon shot at the glass that was holding them in as Harry realized that he was about out of air in his lungs.

The glass giveaway causing them to be supt away by the current but Angela grabbed a nearby pole and caught Leon's hand while Harry grabbed his leg. After the current died, Leon and Angela looked like they were having a romantic moment, which the sound of gagging came from Harry who got glares from both of them. He smiled but that was cut short by a roar, they looked up to see Curtis in monster form was still alive.

"They never die easy do they?" asked Harry

Curtis jumped down and sent harry flying twenty feet with a swing from Curtis's arm. He groaned but he felt more pain as Leon landed on top of him. Leon looked over to Harry to see if he was okay. He didn't look that okay.

"You okay kid?" asked Leon

"Look at all the pretty colors" said Harry in dazed voice

"I'll take that as a no" said Leon

After harry managed to recover which took a few minutes to do, he and Leon took off to help Angela who was being attacked by her brother. Both unfortunately were sent flying again but both recovered more quickly. The platform that they were on was able to give way so they ran as fast and they made before it fell.

'this has Claire written all over it' thought Harry

They had to find a way to safe Angela from Curtis. Leon looked around to see some wires hanging from the bridge, he got Harry's attention and showed him the wires.

"This is crazy" said harry as he tied Leon up

"I know but we only got one shot" said Leon

"Good luck." said Harry

"No you're coming too" replied Leon

"you crazy? There is no way" began Harry but Leon cut him off

"I'm giving you no choice" said Leon as he started to tie up Harry as well

"If we live, I am going to kill you" said Harry

They leaped off the platform and went to where Angela and Curtis were facing against each other. Harry had a bad feeling about this as they got closing, he could tell that the platform was about to give way. Leon grabbed hold of her while Harry sent a spell at Curtis which detracted him long enough so he couldn't get off the platform in time. Harry smiled as Curtis fell but he sent his tail into the air and wrapped around Angela's leg. He started pulling all of them down with him, it was not looking good for them.

"Let me go, if you don't all of us will go down" cried Angela

"If you can't save one life, you'll never safe any" said Leon reciting Curtis' words "Isn't that right Curtis?"

Leon raised his gun and shot Curtis in face and he let go of her leg. They watched as he fell to his death. Harry guessed it was at least hundred foot drop to the bottom and flames were from the bottom were heading right at them but a roof like thing stopped them from being deep fried. They landed on top of it with Leon and Angela holding hands they looked at each other in another romantic moment

"Will you two lovebirds stop, you're making me sick" said Harry untiring himself from the wires and walked over to Leon and gave him a firm kick in his leg.

"What was that for?" asked Leon

"For making me do all the dirty work" said Harry "Come on, we have to meet Claire outside"

_**That is it for this chapter. Tell me what you think? Like it? hate it? Don't forget to vote on my poll.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL

Chapter 8

The trio made out of the building to see that Claire was arguing with senator Davis who somehow got out of his stunning charm. He was still trying to argue as for he was still under the power of Harry's silencing charm. That was a relieve in Harry's mind that the senator was still under his charm. Claire was question him about the virus which of course he couldn't answer because of the spell. Harry although he was against the idea removed the spell so the senator could talk.

"Thank goodness I never thought he was going take it off."

"Start talking before I put it back on" said Harry

"What's this G-Virus she's talking about?" asked Davis

"Are you lying to us?" asked Harry pointing the wand as the senator

"No I am not lying" shouted the senator

"Did you have knowledge of the virus?" asked Claire

"No" said Davis

"Its Downing" said Harry realizing what the old man had done

"Are you sure?" asked Claire

"But hes not by himself, do you know anything?" he asked Davis

"Some guy named Peter, I never got a last name though" said Davis "He cut me out of a deal didn't he? That-"

"If this is guy I think it is, he need to get to Downing and I mean right now" said Harry

"What are you talking about?" asked Davis but Harry casted the silencing charm on him again

They entered the car and drove to find Downing but he could have been anywhere but now. He decided to use a locating charm on Downing to help find him. (I don't know if a locating spell exists or not.)

"Any idea where we're going?" asked Claire

"Nope" said Leon

Claire sighed as they continued driving looking for Downing but without a destination it was trying to find a needle in a haystack. Harry kept on talking to himself, Leon looked back at harry like he was crazy.

"What?" asked harry

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Leon

"I am performing a locating charm" said Harry

"When were you going to tell us?" asked Claire

"When I had a location" said Harry "And I have a location"

After telling them the location of Downing they drove to see him talking to couple men in masks. They disappeared with a suitcase in thin air. Downing looked at the car as the trio got out. Claire and Leon had guns ready and harry had his wand out and ready.

"Hello there" began Downing

"Where's the virus?" asked Harry

"that is none of your business" said Downing

'That virus has cause nothing but harm, hundreds of people lost their lives and all you care about is the money you get from selling it. Your kind of people make me sick."

"Well you can't do anything for this is the remain manufacturing data and without it there will be nothing left to stop the virus from spreading" said Downing with a smile

"You'll never get away with this" said Harry

"Are you kidding? Nothing can stop me" said downing. All of the sudden he was gasping as Angela who was behind him pressed a gun into downing's back. He fell to his knees and started pleading for his life. After a few minutes he fainted

"You're too pathetic to kill." said Angela as a police helicopter flew over head while cars showed up to arrest Downing.

"Well that was easy" said Claire

"A little too easy" muttered Harry. They watched as Downing was put into a car and drove off into the distance. Harry smiled as they entered the car and drove off to find some place to sleep. The next morning they found Angela looking over the remains of the factory and where her brother had died.

"Downing confessed to everything" said Leon

"That's great" said Angela. They all looked out in the distance for few minutes before they decided to leave. "Leon let's go diving again sometime"

"Sure" said Leon

"When did you two go 'diving'?" asked Claire as they left.

"Don't worry about that" said Leon "More importantly what are you doing? Need a lift?"

"I have a limousine waiting" said Claire

"Claire!" They looked over to see Rani and her aunt waving at them.

"Next time we bump into each other let's hope its a little bit more normal" said Leon

"Definitely" said Claire

"lets hope" said Harry smiling "I need a ride Leon"

"Til next time" said Leon and with that he ran off to his helicopter. But stopped when Harry was not behind him and still talking to Claire.

"Bye Claire" said Harry. He give her a piece of paper he wrote on before the explosion. "It's the Dursleys phone number, call me some time"

"Okay" said Claire. Without another word Harry took off after Leon and both board the helicopter. Harry looked out the window to see Claire walk to car and drove off into the distance as the helicopter got farther away. He knew that he was in for a huge adventure when he got to Hogwarts.

"So where are we heading?" asked the pilot

"First we drop me off in England" said Harry

"Why England?" asked Leon

"I live there" said Harry "I need to get home"

"Here take this" said Leon handing him his second gun and three magazines.

"Why?" asked Harry

"You never know if another outbreak can happen. So might as well be prepared" said Leon

"Thanks Leon"

After a few hour helicopter ride he was back in England which he was not to happy about but he had been through worse so he figured it wouldn't be that bad. He looked up as the helicopter left towards the U.S.A so Leon could start his next mission. With one final sigh he turned to walk his home so he could start his next year at Hogwarts.

The End

_**That is it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review the story. Tell me what you think, like it? hate it? The sequel will be coming soon hopefully, it will be called Biohazard Hogwarts. Don't forget to vote on the poll that I posted.**_


End file.
